User talk:Eden2012
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Operation Presumption page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Journeyman Vickers (Talk) 22:46, December 18, 2012 I am sending you this telegraph in regards to my apparent chat ban. Today at approximately sundown in the Northwestern hemisphere, I logged into my teleprompter and I seen a sight before my eyes. The chat told me I was banned for 3 days. I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes. Not only did my teleprompter stop working afterwords, but my Wright Flyer would no longer send electronic signals through the pro-Gestapo Red Orchestra. I have no way to flush my outhouse now, and I have to take a mad shit at the moment. Einstein is getting impatient now, because the teleprompter won't let him access the Wright Flyer's B-29 data. All of this because of a chat ban I had no idea occurred. I have no idea if my teleprompter had a malfunction in the combustion chamber or what, so this is why I am sending you this telegraph. I would like for you to find out the source of my ban and its prolonged duration. Thank you for your time, you fucking nigger. 23:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Since you have yet to respond to my telegraph, I assume you would enjoy a quick story to entertain you while you think of a response. there once was a black wolf who roamed the alaskan jungle he was a loan wolf who decided that he was better off hunting by himself one day he rolled onto a herd of gooses he stalked his pray until he was within mere miles of them being black, his coat blended very nicely along the horizon the hole herd of gooses won day vanished into the sky not knowing what to do the loan black wolf trekked on into the bitter hurricane in the alaskan jungle being 50 above 0 the wolf found the gooses drinking from a puddle a mere 20 miles across then wolf did what he then does best mulated the geese one by won once he had his fill of gooses he ran into the knight Nice one Eden January 11th: The door to Vault 116 is opened by The Enclave, > and the majority of the vault dwellers are assimilated into the Enclave's quickly decaying ranks. < AHAHHAHAHA nice one Eden...thanks looks a lot better now and funnier Vice President Spocklan116 04:54, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Infobox You're asking if I know how to alter the character infobox template and make it more inclusive of what parameters it accepts? I'm not a technical mechanic kind of person, but I can take a look under the hood and see if I can get an understanding of how to add things into the character infobox. What did you have in mind? --Kastera (talk) 17:03, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. Why aren't you able to copy and paste things into the character template? --Kastera (talk) 17:03, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Eden, I can't help you if you don't answer my questions. --Kastera (talk) 18:18, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :::You are free to use my infobox(es) as a template for your character. If you want to alter infobox parameters, it seems easy enough to pick up and understand. Keep in mind that the regular infobox can only hold a maximum of ten parameters. That doesn't seem like much, so I'm going to poke around the Template:Infobox character page and see if I can alter it into a viable template to use. Have fun with CRONOS! If you've got questions, ask. --Kastera (talk) 02:02, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey Eden, I took a look at the page you were asking for help on, and was able to solve one issue, however, I'm not able to figure out why it isn't displaying the correct parameters. I had to wrap it up for now because I have some personal plans tonight, but if Kas isn't able to help, I'll take another look tomorrow. - Chris 00:14, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I have no idea what I did differently than you, but Mr. CRONOS' page is fully operational now. All I did was take one my character infoboxes and transcribed all of CRONOS' info into it; here's hoping I don't have some special magic touch and you can do it in the future! --Kastera (talk) 01:00, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Ex-NCR guy If you care, the guy we were discussing yesterday in chat (César Montero-Dominguez) is ready to be read. --Kastera (talk) 17:27, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Your turn Eden...we have been waiting two days for you to post just letting you know incase you didn't know you should consideor following the page so you can get notifications Vice President Spocklan116 13:11, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Your turn...again Just letting you know since well...it's been two days Vice President Spocklan116 01:35, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Outer Heaven and the Enclave Hey! You have probably noticed Outer Heaven by now. It's a meritocratic, military junta, single party dictatorship with democratic centralism (democracy in the state). The nation is technologicaly advanced compared to most nations in the wasteland, however, lays behind the Enclave and the Brotherhood when it comes to technology. Regardless, despite the fact that Outer Heaven is quite multi-cultural and wants to protect discriminated radiated beings (such as sane ghouls and super mutants, not creatures such as deathclas, obviously) I think they could work together. Outer Heaven hates the legion and wants them gone from the face of the earth, they also heavily dislike raiders and as such has set a goal to eliminate raiders such as the Great Khans in the Wyoming Wasteland. They also greatly dislike corrupt nations such as Mr. House's Vegas and the NCR and doesn't appriciate the Brotherhood after they realized how they exploited soldiers like "tools." While they wouldn't exactly like the Enclave, they could probably see the vallue of an alliance with the Enclave. The Enclave gets a strong ally so they won't be pushed from place to place anymore, Outer Heaven gains a technologicaly superior ally that can help them conquer the Wyoming Wasteland and ultimately both profits from it. What do you say? If yes, we could probably have an RP where representatives from both factions meets. Both the Enclave and Outer Heaven are ultimately evil (though they believe they're fighting for a good cause), the Enclave wanting to rid the wasteland of radiated beings, intelligent or not, Outer Heaven desireing conflict because "it's the only thing they truly know" et cetera... I think this could make a new rise of evil in the wasteland and thus a new group of heroes (RPers) would have to stop it... unless of course, evil manages to stop them. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 16:02, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:The Enclave and Outer Heaven Hello again. I might as well just start explaining my reasoning, but first off, I'll clear some mud. First off, villainy is a matter of perspective. Regardless, if you don't think they're villains (in your semi-reformed Enclave) than I'll run with the gag. However, I'll also have to clear some things about Outer Heaven. I don't exactly intend for them to be the obvious pure evil villain. We all know those and they become boring really fast. Outer Heaven is rather made for perspectives. I feel that they're anti-villains (the opposite of anti-heroes), basically meaning that they're good people who fights for a villainy cause (which they percieve as a good cause.) Take for instance the leader, Sigvart Knoxon. He's a hero-turned villain as a result of horrible things that happened to him caused by organizations and people around him (such as the Legion eventually defeating the proto-nation of Outer Heaven lead by The Fallen Angels in Lincoln City. This happened due to a lack of numbers on his side, but this has been corrected with the rise of Outer Heaven and as such the Legion wouldn't be able to invade Outer Heaven and vice versa. Sigvart is a good person, but once he feels that something evil is necessary, he goes a long way with it. Thus I decided that his karma would be evil (though not very evil.) Here's how his karma line goes. Very Good -> Neutral -> Evil. Otherwise, he's a good person. I say this because I don't want anyone to make mistakes about their morality. Moving on to allies. As your RP in Spirits of Wyoming stated, the Enclave wanted to secure a position in Wyoming. This would be practicaly impossible due to the Great Khan's and Outer Heaven's strong position in the area, that and the violent tribes to the north, not to mention the violence between Outer Heaven and the Great Khans. (It's a cold war, yet, violence still stirs by unwanted conflicts every now and then.) The Enclave simply wouldn't be able to do so. Outer Heaven, however, may grant the Enclave a little bit of land if they help out. Furthermore, Outer Heaven doesn't want any conflict with the Legion (yet) and it would be good with someone of the Enclave's influence to keep them away from expanding into Wyoming. Outer Heaven also has technology to share (anything but their lightweight power armor) in exchange for some of your technology, for instance a dangerous FEV grenade which they have worked on for chemical warfare purposes. Being a former Enclave child soldier and a former Brotherhood Paladin, Sigvart knows what the FEV virus is and due to locating Vault X, they have the resources to make them. It's not your new version of the FEV, it's the old and vastly dangerous one. But for chemical warfare purposes, this could be ideal. Outer Heaven also has focused greatly on military resources and has more than enough to arrange an arms trade. Outer Heaven is also keen on destroying the Brotherhood and could assist on this matter. They're interested in keeping Vegas weak and want to see the NCR ripped of the face of the earth. I say this is more than enough reason to have an alliance, even if an uneasy one. Consider it the Soviets and the West against Germany. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 12:11, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Message Hey! Just wondered if you were going to answer my previous message! Terms In which case, we've come into an agreement. I won't promise any land currently surrounding Outer Heaven and especially not land currently controlled by Outer Heaven. First, we want to reach a point in which Fort Heaven, Outer Heaven's capital, isn't threatened. Beyond that point, I can offer some land. But with The Enclave's technology, a second war with the Great Khans and converting / occupying tribes nearby shouldn't be a problem at all. That's when I can guarantee you that you will get your foothold in Wyoming. However, occupy a new base for us in the Mid-Western wasteland, and we'll take it. Having produced lightweight Power Armors, we've been able to combine Guerilla Warfare with the Power Armor's destructive efficency. As such, we can guarantee you that the MLA will suffer great losses. First off, they won't expect us as they don't know us. And when they "get to know us", we'll be hunting them down as opposed to being hunted down. We know the ways of Guerilla Warfare and they can't fool us. We guarantee you that they won't be a pain in the ass for the Enclave anymore. Better yet, combined we may just push them back to where they belong. In the grave. Politicaly, we support the MLA, but the Enclave are of far better use to us like we're of use to the Enclave. This will be a healthy alliance, I promise you. Also, we should make an RP in which representatives from both factions meet up to sign the alliance and the terms. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 10:53, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: My new character I see. I'll be sure to mass edit once I'm home. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 07:16, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Komodos/Vault Tec/k Here you are. As for Vault-Tek/c, I understand your reasoning. I just saw some categories yesterday and noticed they weren't spelled how I was accustomed, not that it really matters anyway. Hell, I might write up some vaults this coming holiday break. --Kastera (talk) 17:54, December 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Small Request Omg, could sworn I had done that long ago... So sorry! You more than deserve it. And ya know, I don't check in here a whole lot because I know it's in good hands now, but if you guys ever need anything never hesitate to leave me a message. I check in on Wikia at least once a day or so and even on Nukapedia it sends a notification. - Chris 20:08, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Featured articles I talked to Chris a bit ago about rotating out the featured articles on the main wiki page that have been there for 16 months. I've decided to use the 'random article' button to came up with five prospective articles, listed below in the column. What I need you to do is to tell me which three (3) you would like to see most to replace the current slideshow. I've asked the other admins to vote and a tiered point system (3 points for first choice, 2 points for send and 1 point for third) will decide what gets to be featured for about two-ish weeks. --Kastera (talk) 04:44, December 21, 2014 (UTC) #Amadeus #Jonathan Miller #Tah'wotih' Beyahwuu #Operation Presumption #Cesar Montero-Dominguez :I think you misunderstand; I've already randomly chosen the five pages for you to vote on. I was using Template:Collapsible content to save room, but it seems to have hidden the choices quite well. I've since removed the template, so your choices are crystal clear. The featured articles will rotate every two weeks so every good page has a chance to be featured. --Kastera (talk) 15:35, December 23, 2014 (UTC) RP threat switch Hmmm, weird. I had a period about a week ago where I didn't have admin privileges, but I got them back after waiting a few hours. Maybe it's something like that. Regardless, I posted on the first Eye of the Storm thread and linked to the second phase so people will know where to go. --Kastera (talk) 22:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Eden I apologize for whatever comments I've made to offend you or Spock. However we have our policies on TL for a reason that would hardly be classified as "Elitist" it has to do with the wiki's history and the fact that at one point the wiki was flooded with dozens of pages on super-well armed, para-military groups with tons of power armor and laser weapons, vertibirds and the like. Now I understand that you disagree with me and the others on TL in terms of our canon policy and such and that your wiki operates on different rules and such but I simply wanted to explain how our wiki's policy isn't elitist and that there are actual reasons why this is the case on TL. I believe this will be the last we have to talk about this, unless something comes us. CaptainCain (talk) 22:18, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : Alright Eden. CaptainCain (talk) 23:02, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I checked the ammount of Enclave personnel you had in most of the Enclave locations, and I'd like you to know that you shouldn't be afraid to add a couple of hundreds more. Fallout didn't have big armies due to limitations, and the first NCR-Legion war had thousands of casualties (from both sides) and even more wounded. I know the Enclave is broken due to the oil rig disaster and the failed operations in the Capital Wasteland, regardless, I think the Enclave could do with a few hundred more soldiers. That would still be nothing compared to what- say, the NCR has. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 09:07, February 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Good idea Yeah, the coding issues happens to me to. I suggest either adapting to the shitty new system or making a page, then switch to the old system which you can do somewhere at the upper part of the screen. Anyhow, I will do what you requested. Have a nice day! SigvartTheDemon (talk) 00:01, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Eye of the Storm It's your turn in Eye of the Storm. --Kastera (talk) 16:42, February 22, 2015 (UTC) A Good Deal Seeing how unfortunate the destruction of the Enclave Oil Rig was, what say you we build a new one based on the old one? The way I see it, we're far enough into the apocalypse to begin some grand scale projects. Besides, according to the NCR, Shady Sands is pretty much a city by the time of New Vegas. With the combined wealth and technology of the Enclave and Outer Heaven, I think we could create this co-owned base/page. What say you? SigvartTheDemon (talk) 20:59, February 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: RP Idea Being pretty much anti-Enclave bottom and up, I hardly want the Enclave to recover or succeed. Just because Outer Heaven is growing for instance, it doesn't mean I envision a prosperous future for them. Assuming other people don't read this, I'll let you in on a secret. I intend for Outer Heaven to be destroyed in the future RP "the Fort Heaven Incident", if not, weakened beyond repair. That said, the Caesar's Legion was built up rather quickly, probably being the fastest growing empire in the series. But unlike the Legion, Outer Heaven is meant to be a failure. Their thirst for conflict, and the fact that it's growing too fast for their own good as our friend Texas has put it rather well, will eventually go against them, and let us leave it at that until the RP is up. Point is, I don't see how the Enclave can't have its share of glory. Since the destruction of the oil rig and Raven Rock, the Enclave has been a broken organization barely standing on two feets. Going back to the NCR-Legion war, they consistantly speak of losing several thousands of soldiers on both sides, and somehow they were able to replenish that ammount during and after the war in addition to resupplying all those thousands of soldiers. That said, the NCR and the Legion have both built up society, although in their own ways. Given the way their manpower replenish along with their supplies and other services back home, I'll wildly assume the Legion and the NCR has at least a couple of hundred thousand citizens. Perhaps even a million or more. Bottomline is, by the time of New Vegas, society is starting to rebuild and the American wastes all together should have a couple of million survivors, and that's merely throwing away how many survivors there probably are in the entrie world. What am I trying to underline here? There's more than enough manpower for all of us depending on our policies and our ability to convince people. Outer Heaven has a large army because it controll's a relatively big area, used the Legion's way of "convincing" tribes to join them and because it happens to be one of the only truly civilized places in Wyoming, it's many people to the place. That's throwing out how all citizens by law "owe their life to the nation and thus are considered soldiers." But overall, the NCR, the Great Khans and obviously the Legion has a way larger army than Outer Heaven. What makes Outer Heaven a challange is the technology. It's meant to outmatch the NCR's military technology, but that's about it. Compared to the Brotherhood, we'd be like what Legionnaries are to the NCR. And to the Enclave? We'd look like cavemen. The Enclave most certainly wouldn't be popular in the West Coast or the East Coast. But there is still a part of America that remains largely alien to us fans (and Fallout nations in general. Heck, the Courier even said "what's a Chicago?"). The centre. If the Enclave was to rebuild, it would probably be there. I'm not saying that the Enclave should return to the glory days it had with Fallout 2 or 3. But given the strength I see in your fanon Enclave now, I dare say that some minor tribes would be able to defeat the Enclave if they set their mind to doing so. Which I don't think either of us would find fitting. What I am saying is that it would be logical for the Enclave to be able to recover faster than this. Having tracked your Fanon, I also see that the Enclave is still able to build societies. And I am not saying that the Enclave should trust Outer Heaven, and I share the same sentiment about Outer Heaven towards the Enclave. However, surely both could see the vallue in building a strong position in the west, far enough west of the coast so that even the NCR wouldn't notice. Outer Heaven wants it for a strong position, contracts, a new base, expanding its influence as well as potential marine resources all while the NCR doesn't notice (as we both know how the NCR reacts to people trying to take the cake right in front of the NCR's eyes.) Other than not taking contracts, I'm certain the Enclave would share the same sentiment, and it probably would be a morale boost to have a sort of "monument" to the oil rig. Going back to Outer Heaven, while it is meant to be destroyed or damaged beyond repair, that incident is meant to happen in the 2300s. If this base becomes a reality, it is meant to be built around the same time. And it is meant to be what Raven Rock became to the oil rig and what Falls Edge became to Raven Rock in your fanon. A place that houses the remnants. The way I see you building the Enclave, it almost seems like it's a body breathing its last breaths, desperately trying to cling to life, before it eventually has to give up and accept death. If that is the case, that is the same outlook I have for Outer Heaven. Angel Greene was meant to be the explaination to Sigvart's skills, and Sigvart's story is merely meant to be the catalyst to David Nox's story. But that won't happen yet. So once again, while we may not share visions for the future, all I'm trying to say is that it's something to consider. Best of regards, SigvartTheDemon (talk) 01:49, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Eden, I appreciate the good words, It means a lot to me. I plan on adding on to it as I go, and keep the parallels and close as possible without intersecting too much if possible. It's certainly fun to intersect fanon in a way that's believable. If you ever want a shot done, just let me know! P.S. - Where do you get some of your Enclave Mods? Some of them are really intriguing to me, let me know when you get a chance man! Kazakevich (talk) 03:20, February 27, 2015 (UTC) a little help hey i just want to ask if you know of any RPs that i can join with my character (flamma) and if you do contact me please and thanks by your attention Gaming Foxy 01:19, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: NCR bank robbery Certainly. Steel would be more than interested in a bank robbery. However, he's a greedy man. Better offer him a good cut. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 12:55, March 16, 2015 (UTC)SigvartTheDemon Eye of the Storm I have an idea for a small encounter for the defunct RP if you still have writers block. It's your RP, so I thought it best to ask you first. Another question that affects the encounter: how are Enclave based situated around Chicago? Are they mostly on the outskirts or are some inside the city? --Kastera (talk) 16:41, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking of a single ghoul (secretly part of the MLA) stopping the group as they headed into the city in order to pay a toll. Either the group refuses to pay the toll and they're ambushed by snipers and other skirmishers hiding in the rubble of the city, or they pay the toll and get ambushed anyway on account of an Enclave officer leading the way. In the end, there's loot and adventure to be had. --Kastera (talk) 19:06, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Quest of the Patriot, Vol. II Admittedly, the end of that RP was really disappointing so I would be more than willing to have another go at it. --Kastera (talk) 02:59, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: A Patriot's Act - Act II Sure I was thinking of doing something like that but got busy and forgot about it, yeah and I may of been a little sympathetic towards the NCR back then. Spocklan116 05:29, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Patriots It would be good to redo that whole scenario at some point. I'll see what can be done about freeing myself of a few RPs elsewhere. Patriot's Act Re-do Ehhhhh perhaps not, at least for me. I'm having a very hectic life right now and I barley have enough time to get homework done between work, classes and the start of track season. I would but I really don't have the time to do anything in terms of wiki stuff. Sorry so I can't. CaptainCain (talk) 19:05, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Time to revive the RP Ok going to revive the Patriots Quest rp and revert it before that crap happened Spocklan116 21:58, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok made it if you can post first to start it up if you want to http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:710 if theres anything I missed out just tell me Spocklan116 22:10, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Despite what my previous message stated, in an interest to see this RP's playing out I've decided to join in. CaptainCain (talk) 23:16, March 24, 2015 (UTC) It's your turn on the Bar of metal men rp just saying this because the last post was on the 19th just in case you forgot about it Spocklan116 02:29, March 27, 2015 (UTC) RP experiment I had the strangest idea in mind. Guess what? Alternate Timelines. Not only that, but also warzones. I wanted to make an experiment on this, but then I felt like it would be stepping out of line to try this without an Admin's approval. So here's some pictures of what I almost posted. What'cha think? CRONOS review From the interactions I've seen with in RPs, I like him. He's not the typical gung-ho jingoist Enclave trooper that blindly follows propaganda as one would expect; he still adheres to the Enclave's main goal of establishing the good ol' U.S. of A, but recognizes that this America has changed and the Enclave has to change with it. He's an actual person that feels pride, remorse and disappointment for the things that he's done and that makes him more human. From his article, it's much the same as above. I especially like that you have included his childhood/adolescence and the impact of his parents, instead of just saying "He's a special agent and soldier because special agent soldiers are cool and badass and edgy." Although, there is such a thing as "too detailed", at least to me. It's great that you have a well established history, but as it's currently written, there is a lot for the brain to digest and that can get in the way of understand the basic gist of the character. If you're fine with it, I'm fine with it, but be aware of it. If you want to change it, I would suggest using sub-subheadings and putting the table of contents back in the article. If you hadn't noticed, I like to present my characters with a basic history and then build up on that when I roleplay them. Probably why I have nine characters and three more character ideas knocking around in skull, but I have yet to play more than with half of them. Just different ways of creating characters I guess, and there's nothing wrong with that. --Kastera (talk) 21:30, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Could you check out my RP Story and see if its a good story of an enclave squad. http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/The_Enclave_Outcasts thanks Ghostrider2539 (talk) 15:53, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Your turns on RPs Eye of the Storm and New Partriot's Quest is ready for your replies. Of course, do your job and school things before screwing around with us. --Kastera (talk) 02:48, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Well it might be Kazakevich then Spocklan116 09:16, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Mothership Zeta RP Hey Eden, me and Steve are finally planning on doing this RP and I'm inviting a number of people from my old RPing days of last summer, so would you like to participate? Let me know, as I've invited Spock, and Kas as well. CaptainCain (talk) 14:41, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Fixing links Can i fix the link of Frank Horrigan in the Enclave Onyx trooper? President Hey, is the President of the Enclave mentioned anywhere here on this wiki? I assume it's Colonel Autumn, but I want to be sure. Thanks. (The Enclave is Bae (talk) 15:34, May 25, 2015 (UTC)) Where'd ya go? Haven't heard from you in the RPs lately (Eye of the Storm and New Patriot's Quest). I would understand if you had real life things to deal with, but they shouldn't have taken a month and a half. I like RP'ing with you Eden and you've done abandoned me D:. Come back! --Kastera (talk) 21:01, June 10, 2015 (UTC) New Enclave RP Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to get the Midwestern mutant war RP up. I know I made one already but I want to make a new, revised one. Thanks. (The Enclave is Bae (talk) 16:39, June 19, 2015 (UTC)) Great Purge Just so happens that Outer Heaven has launched the Great Purge in Wyoming and surrounding areas (check Knoxon's character for more info) and I think the Enclave would be very happy to kill some BoS folks. In exchange, Outer Heaven could "redirect" some dangerous re-educated Red Hand tribals to fight in Chicago with the Enclave. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 17:35, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Future of Henderson's Enclave Good to see your back been a while, anyway I've been thinking about an RP for a long time in where sometime during the 2290's NCR scouts finally find Henderson's Enclave unsure what the NCR would do because of the little over 500 population of civilians that are mostly willingly accepting them as leaders and the fact that they are weakend by their lose at Hoover dam, I'm torn between all out war between the two factions or the NCR doing dirty politics like what they did with Vault city, and I wonder what the NCR civilian opinion of Henderson's Enclave would be if what they were told to be "evil and terrible people" turn out to be something somewhat like them and I'm guessing when High Command gets involved things will really get crazy, It's really made me think and I wanted to share this with if you want to give me your opinion or something. Spocklan116 17:48, July 10, 2015 (UTC) O: :O Reminded myself of you today, and figured I would say, "Hello!" - happen to have anywhere like Steam/Skype/BNet to stay in-touch? Peace found me over Steam the other day, and so I have been thinking about going out-of-the-way to get back into touch with the friends that I have made during my wiki-life. Not at all a real part of Nukapedia anymore, so I figure I will try through other mediums. Anyways, hope you have been doing well (noticed you have not really been at Nukapedia lately, either, which I why I am messaging you here). 寧靜 02:41, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Jayce Oops, sorry! Jayce has been restored. --Kastera (talk) 19:26, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Over reacted a bit May have over reacted just felt bad and I was shocked but now I'm better I'll remain as an admin I made the forum so we could bring in basic rules not the strict stuff over at tl because some people could get angry if we used the chat rules as a guideline but that's over now so don't worry I'm not resigning just took me a while to settle down. Spocklan116 04:25, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Technical Question Hey, Eden! I am finally getting around to rolling out a proper prototype for a RPG project I have been working on the past 2-4 years now, and I am setting up the foundation for what is to come, by bringing a few relevant templates and such onto this wiki. I ran into a bit of a snag, though, and I was wondering if we could jump into chat for a moment? Nothing serious - I would fix the snag myself, but I want to figure out why the snag is there in the first place before I possibly step on any toes. Thanks in advance - it will be great to catch up again anyhow. [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| 寧靜 ]] 00:51, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Oops - I completely forgot to update you: I sent a message in to Wikia, and figured out that apparently they had disabled the wiki-wide .js from being edited for now as they are upgrading their security or some such whatnot. :Hopefully we get those rights back soon - I have quite a bit of .js that I want to add for my upcoming RPG. [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| 寧靜 ]] 19:50, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Owner? Do we still have a 'vestige' of structure here or has the owner bolted indefinitely? --The Retroriffic Man (talk) 22:30, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Stuff Hey - shout at me some time, when you have the time. Got an offer for you, as we need content creators. Think you will like what we are offering. :) Either way, looking forward to hearing from you. Been too long, you know! [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| 寧靜 ]] 01:57, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry to hear that - you will have to tell me about it. I will be hopping into chat, so hopefully I can catch you in there sometime today. From my end, life has been pretty busy, so I have barely been around the wikis lately. But now that I have finished moving, and I have settled in, I am looking to return to a few projects, which is why I am coming to you now. Hopefully you will remain interested. :) Catch you soon. [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| 寧靜 ]] 22:48, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::We are talking about dolphin sex and strap-ons in chat. You are missing out. [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| 寧靜 ]] 23:31, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::I am on, over here. :D [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| 寧靜 ]] 19:43, February 9, 2016 (UTC) I need help with a page. The name of it is Sentinel Groves. If you are available answer me and we can arange a time that we can speak on chat. -Demonchild12420